My Life and Money
by frans-claud
Summary: AU. Tsukasa a high class devil who will do anything for money and control the other for his gain will wreck havoc in DxD universe and take some of the girls for himself. There will be some character from another manga and LN. Still new at writing ff so I hope you will support me if you like my story but if you don't thanks for reading my story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD and all of the characters in this fic is not mine except my OC

This is my second try writing fic I hope this one will go well

* * *

A very young boy is standing in the middle of a room along with a man and a woman. He wear a

"How can I help you Lucifer-sama and Leviathan-sama?" said the boy

"Hahaha don't be so formal… you need to be more relaxed" said the man with red hair

"I can't do that Lucifer-sama... it isn't polite" replied the boy

"Aw… you are no fun Tsu-tan…" said the woman with childish manner

"B-but both of you are Maou ruler of the underworld I can't do such a thing" His face pale a bit thinking what will happen if he do that in front of the other pure blood devil

"Anyway the nekomatas you saved yesterday have woke up"

"Yeah they are so cute… makes me want to pet them"

"Oh…" they boy sweat dropped at the women comment "um… Thank you Lucifer-sama uh… if you don't mind will you take care of them for me I doubt I can have more people at my house" said the boy

"Hm.. you sure if they stay with my family there is possibility they become part of Rias's peerage.."

The boy only nod

"Wow… you are very kind person Tsu-tan" said the woman as she hug the boy

"L-Le-Leviathan-sama please doesn't do this to me" said the boy.

"Your face is red! So cute! It makes me want to hug you"

"L-L-Lu-Lucifer-sama please helps me"

"Hahaha I don't want to. It is rare for you to be relax around us"

"Y-Y-Yo-You are so mean Lucifer-sama *sob* Hueeee" the boy start crying

"Sirzech-sama and Serafall-sama… why is Tsukasa crying?" asked a woman wearing a maid uniform coldly. Both of Sirzech and Seravfall froze

"G-G-Gr-Grayfia! W-w-wh-what a-ar-are y-y-yo-you t-ta-talking about Tsu-kun is not crying right Serafall"

Serafall nod vigorously "Y-Yeah"

"Hueee" Tsukasa cried louder

Dark aura come out from Grayfia and smiles pleasantly

"Sirzech-sama I never thought you will do such a thing to a little kid" said Grayfia as she pinch Sirzech's cheek

"And Serafall-sama please get back to work and stop playing around" said Grayfia coldly

"Y-Yes Grayfia-san" said Serafall

"Tsukasa-kun is you okay?"

"Y- *sob* Yes Grayfia-san *sob* thank you"

Grayfia turn to Sirzech and Serafall

"Seriously both of you –"

Both of the maou unable to do anything and only held low both of their head. Tsukasa stand in front of both of them and give them a devilish smile.

"YOU ARE FIEND!"

"Sirzech-sama!" called Grayfia harshly

~One hellish lecture from Grayfia later~

Grayfia has went back to Gremory household and Serafall went somewhere for her job and now only Tsukasa and Sirzech left.

"Hah… that was very long and you are very mean Tsu-kun"

Tsukasa only stare at Sirzech and held out his hand. Sirzech only give a "Huh?" as a reply.

"Don't give 'Huh?' give me the money already."

"Oh… if it is about that I have already sent it to Sebastian."

"I hope we can have another business in the future."

"Hmm… Thank you for your hard work Tsukasa without your success from the last mission I doubt nekomata will have peaceful life."

"Yeah-yeah whatever I do it for the money not for the nekomatas." Said Tsukasa with half opened eyes

"You are not very honest person are you…" said Sirzech with a smile

Tsukasa only glare at Sirzech

"Well that is enough for now. You may leave."

Tsukasa nod and left the room

"He really is very kind person but not honest and have a bad personality."

―Gremory Household―

A girl in her teen with long crimson red hair and _ahoge^_ is running after a petite girl with white hair, white cat ears and a pair of white tails

"Mou… come back here"

Another girl with long black hair and violet eyes tied in a long pony tail around the same age as the red head is walking behind her

"Fufufu looks like Rias is not very like by little girl if this continue I doubt you will be a good mother"

"Mou… you are so mean Akeno…" Rias only pouted at Akeno comment

"**PRANG" **

One of the window broken and when you look through it you can see the petite girl is running away from the house.

"Wait! Don't go!"

"Ara ara looks like you just make her run away"

"Mou…"

―Not far from Gremory Household―

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Tsukasa to the petite girl

The petite girl looks at Tsukasa for several second before dash at Tsukasa and hugs him

"Gah… what are you doing let go of me…"

The petite girl shakes her head and hugs him tighter.

"Ck… where is your sister? She is supposed to be with you… Sebastian!"

A tall, handsome, youthful male adult with black hair and red eyes appear out of nowhere

"Yes, my lord how cans I- oh my… I never thought you were into some little girl" said Sebastian with a smile on his face.

"Fuck no and-"Click"Huh?"

Sebastian now holding a digital camera that comes out of nowhere and Tsukasa look dumbfounded.

"It is a rare thing that my lord plays with someone around his age" said Sebastian as he wipes a tear from his eyes.

"SHUT UP AND HELP ME ALREADY!"

"No, I'm not going to help you but maybe…"

"MAYBE WHAT?"

"Maybe we could go back to the mansion and make Airi jealous a bit or should we go to where is Shirzech-sama or Serafall-sama?" Said Sebastian and put a thinking pose.

"DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!"

"Huh? Which one? The first one or the second one?"

"GUH! DAMN YOU SEBASTIAN!"

A magic circle appear under the three of them

"Well maybe the second one would be better"

"FUUUUUUCCCC-"

"…Please don't do that."

Both male look at the blushing petit girl that let go of Tsukasa now.

"...Thank you for saving us"

"If you want to thank me than pay me"

"…..uh… I don't have any money"

"I'm sorry please don't mind his word it just his way of saying 'you're welcome' and my lord please be more honest." said Sebastian with a smile

"You are annoying Sebastian" said Tsukasa as he turn around

"…..Thank you" said the petit girl once again

"Didn't you hear me if you want to thank me than pay me. Sebastian takes her to Gremory household"

"Yes, my lord" said Sebastian as he bow to Tsukasa then walk toward the petit girl.

"Shall we go…"

"…Shirone"

"Shall we go lady Shirone" said Sebastian with a smile and held out his hand for her.

* * *

AN: If you don't know what ahoge is you can read it here wiki/Ahoge

Please give it a lot of reviews and thanks for reading (^_^)V


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Highschool DxD and all the characters in this fic is not mine except my OC

~Three year later~

A boy around 13-year-old with short black hair and sharp black eyes standing along with a small statured girl who has black hair that tied in a medium-sized ponytail with a white ribbon bow wearing Kuoh academy uniform and small red bandana worn like a scarf standing on a roof watching one of the house that recently entered by a boy wearing kuoh academy uniform

"Is that truly okay to let them do it on their own Tsukasa-sama?"

"Yes it is not a big problem and you better focus our target now is the fallen angels."

"Yes, I am sorry Tsukasa-sama." Said the girl with her face red in embarrass

Tsukasa petted the girl and smile at her

"Don't worry about it too much Asuka and I trust my life to you."

"Um! Don't worry I will protect you with all I have" replied Asuka with a smile on her face.

"I never know there are stray devil here." Said a male fallen angel

"Tsukasa-sama please stays back I will deal them" Said Asuka as she take out two kodachi (one sword is slightly longer)

**STAB**

A light spear stabbed the roof near Asuka and Tsukasa stand on then three female fallen angels appear right behind Asuka and Tsukasa.

"What do you think you are doing lowly devils?" said one of the female fallen angels with long black hair down to her hips and violet eyes

"The boy is not looks so bad. Do you think I can keep him as my pet?" added the youngest fallen angel with blonde hair and wore gothic Lolita attire.

"…" the last female fallen angel didn't say anything only stare at the devils

"Ck… this is troublesome four of them at once… Asuka remember our job only to capture them not to kill them" said Tsukasa

Then four magic circle appear in front of Tsukasa

"Yes Tsukasa-sama"

The magic circles shattered and Asuka covered by a light. Then Asuka vanish and appear behind the oldest female fallen angel than kick her on her shoulder. The kick sent her to the ground instantly.

"Seal!"

Four black orbs move toward fallen angel's each of her legs and hands.

"Kalawarner!" The fallen angel with violet eyes throws a light spear for each black orb

"Shit! Asuka hold out the other two I will take care these two!"

"But Tsukasa-sama-"

"We don't have time to discuss just do it!"

Asuka take both of the other fallen angels hand and disappears.

"His job is so annoying I am going to end this as soon as possible."

Then a magic circle appears beside him and not long after a light cover the area. The light dims and a woman with rosy pink hair which is tightly secured with dark pink ribbons, ahoge, emerald eyes and a pair of angel wing stand beside Tsukasa.

"H-How… why is an angel work with a devil?" Asked the fallen angel with violet eyes

"Ikaros battle mode activates. Objective captures the fallen angels."

"Yes master." Replied Ikaros

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!"

"Why should I answer my enemy question in the middle of a fight…"

Then a red magic circle appears in front of Ikaros and shoots a lot of beams. Each of the beams only grazed both of the fallen angels but hurt enough to weaken them. Ikaros flies toward the fallen angel with violet eyes and launch a fist but when the fist about to hit the fallen angel Kalawarner push the fallen angel with violet eyes and take the punch. The punch launches Kalawarner to the ground. When kalawarner about to hit the ground a black orb appear under her and lower the damage inflicted to her and swallow her after that.

"Shit… Kalawarner!"

Without any hesitation she throw two light spears toward Tsukasa, one of the light spear successfully deflected by Ikaros but the second one hit Tsukasa at his shoulder. The rest of the fallen angels fly toward the violet eyes fallen angels. Their condition is not too different from the fallen angels Tsukasa fight. Their body full of scratch from sharp weapon.

"We need to retreat we don't stand a chance against them…" said the male fallen angel.

"No we can't do that we need to safe Kalawarner before we run away!" replied the fallen angel with violet eyes.

"We don't stand a chance fight against them they are too strong for us!" said the youngest fallen angel as she take the fallen angel with violet eyes hand

Once again Ikaros shoot beams and Asuka approach Tsukasa. Asuka frowning at Tsukasa condition and turn to the fallen angels and start throwing shurikens. The fallen angels cornered and their movement start becomes slower.

"Raynare we need to retreat now! If this continues on we will only get killed by these devils!"

"Shit! Kalawarner I'm sorry about this but I don't have any other choice."

Raynare then create a light spear but unlike the normal one it is bigger.

**SWOOSH**

The light spear launched toward the black orb.

"Fuck! Ikaros protect it!"

As Tsukasa finished his sentence Ikaros fly toward the black orb in seconds she already in front of the black orb and when the light spear right in front of Ikaros the light spear stopped by an invincible energy shield. When you look at the sky the fallen angels already gone leaving their friend and the light spear start weaken and disappear.

"Ikaros overpower the light spear using your beam!"

Once again a magic circle appears in front of Ikaros and start charging. The charging finally finished then Ikaros shoot the beam and in instant the light spear overpowered by Ikaros's beam. The black orb disappears and shows Kalawarner in critical condition. Tsukasa walk toward Kalawarner as he pulls out the light spear from his shoulder. Blood start pouring from his shoulder and he unable to walk properly. Green light covers his hand and Kalawarner body as stay next to Kalawarner.

"Tsukasa-sama you shouldn't push yourself…" said Asuka and you can hear that she is worry about Tsukasa condition.

"We need to go back to my apartment and tell Sebastian what happened he should know what he needs to do"

After he said that he lost conscious and hit the ground. Both Asuka and Ikaros take Tsukasa and Kalawarner and fly away.

~ The next day ~

Sebastian stands in front of Tsukasa who is writing and signing something on his desk.

"You shouldn't push yourself Tsukasa-sama. It will only worsen your condition."

Tsukasa ignore Sebastian and continue what he does.

"Hah… you are one hell of master… maybe I should tell Airi or Asuka… they are better taking care of you…"

"How is Kalawarner? Has she talked?"

"No, not yet I think she is unable to talk…"

"Is she mute?"

"No, I think it because of a trauma or shock…"

"Take her to me…"

"Yes, my lord."

~15 minute later~

Sebastian enters the room along with Kalawarner. Kalawarner's hand tied, her mouth gagged and her face red because either embarrassed or something else.

"…"

"…"

No one talk in the room there is only the sound of Kalawarner's heavy breath and Sebastian keeping smiling.

"Untie her hand and let go of the gag…"

Sebastian stops smiling.

"Oh also undress her…"

Kalawarner's eyes widen and Sebastian starts smiling again.

"I never know you see her that way…"

"What are you? Perverted old man? I only want you to wash her clothes."

~Several minute later~

Now Kalawarner isn't wearing anything and one of her hand covers her crotch and the other cover her lower part. Tsukasa take a step to Kalawarner and Kalawarner take a step back.

"You aren't able to talk are you?"

Tsukasa get a nod as an answer and take a step forward but kalawarner take a step back.

"Are you mute?"

She shook her head as a no and once again Tsukasa take a step forward and Kalawarner take a step back.

"Is it because some kind of incident?"

Once again a nod and once again Tsukasa take a step forward but unfortunately Kalawarner unable take a step back because there is a wall behind her. A grayish light cover Tsukasa's right hand and Kalawarner eyes widen she is very scared her body shook being unable to fight back and about to get killed. She closed her eyes and wait for the attack. Tsukasa hold her head and the light shine brighter. After some minute waiting Kalawarner open her eyes instead feeling hurt she feel better.

"W-w-wat ar yu doin?"

After said that her eyes widen, she just talked even though a lot of mistake she still surprised being unable to talk for a long time she finally able to talk again (it is not like there is no one want to heal her but because there is no one have high enough magic level ability well Azazel maybe can do that but she doubt he have time for some low-level fallen angel like her) and not only that the one heal her is her enemy from three-day ago who almost kill her and heal her when she is in critical condition. Tsukasa smile at her and the light disappears.

"You will be able to talk again but not properly… you still need treated several times before you can talk properly again…"

Tsukasa take two steps back. Now Tsukasa able to look at all part of her body, her beautiful and big breast and shaved crotch, and a liquid around her tight. Tsukasa then smirk.

"Heh… I never know you are a pervert…"

Kalawarner blink then she notices she was wet then she tried to cover her crotch and her breast again but her hand hold by Tsukasa's hand. Then Tsukasa rub his middle finger on her crotch and her crotch start leaking more liquid. Tsukasa's finger move faster and let out his wing and fly because of his and her different in height. He kisses and sucks her neck then sucks her ear. After some minute of rubbing, kissing and sucking Kalawarner finally reach her climax. Her legs give away then she collapse but before she hit the ground he hold her then lays her on a sofa. Tsukasa run her hand on Kalawarner hair.

"You look not bad… it is unfortunate that you are a fallen angel if you are a devil… after all I want someone like you… I am very unlucky."

Tsukasa take a blanket from his desk and cover Kalawarner using the blanket. Being unable to think straight Kalawarner fell for Tsukasa word. Tsukasa walk toward to the door and open it.

"You may sleep here…"

Tsukasa walk out from the room then close the door and walking away from the room not long after that he meets Sebastian.

"So how was it?"

"What?"

"You make out season of course what else? Or did you do something more than that?" asked Sebastian with a smile.

"It is not a make out season it is only a way to make her mine… By owe me and fall for me… and I can use her power to defeat devils easier… that all…"

"First Airi then Asuka and you familiar Ikaros now her… if you keep using maiden's heart like that…"

"Bla-Bla-Bla… It is their fault for believing my word easily…"

Sebastian then smiles "you can't lie to me you know?"

"Haa… what the hell are you talking about?"

"I have life with you for nearly 10 year you can't lie to me you know… You love them very much aren't you… I am happy you Love them very much but if you keep your personality like that they will leave you, you know…"

Tsukasa stop from walking for a moment then walk again.

"I…"

"You shouldn't lie to yourself you know…"

"We live in the different side… I add them to my peerage because they are useful… if they became useless I will throw them away… the only one I need and trust is you, Sebastian… that is the end of our argument."

"…"

~ The next day ~

A girl with long, red hair in twin tails and blue-green eyes wearing a French maid outfit walking beside Sebastian and Asuka.

"Hey Sebastian what happen to Tsukasa-sama?"

"Yeah he looks down since yesterday… Is it because that fallen angel?"

"No, it was because something else…"

"Huh what do you mean?"

"I think-"

"Sebastian, Airi, and Asuka they seen again! Come with me!"

"Yes Tsukasa-sama" said the three of them at the same time.

― Human World, Abandoned Church ―

"Sebastian and Asuka go to the back of the church there are 2 fallen angels there. Airi you come with me. Remember our goal is to capture the fallen angels. Now go"

Sebastian and Asuka nod then disappear.

"Airi I trust my life to you and trust your life to me."

"Yes, my lord!"

Both Airi and Tsukasa enter the abandoned church

― Inside the Abandoned Church ―

The altar inside the church already destroyed and there is a hidden stairs.

"She better stay alive… Airi we must hurry!"

Airi nod and follow Tsukasa walk down the staircase.

― Under The Abandoned Church ―

"Asiaaa!"

"Echo of a male voice who is this person? Is he trying to kill her?"

"Tsukasa-sama there is a light!"

Both of them running as fast as they can, not long after that they arrive at a large room and a lot of priest holding blade of light, two male students of kuoh academy one of them is a handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes and the other one is a young man with average height with short brown hair and brown eyes and one female student she is the petite girl Tsukasa save 3 year ago, the female fallen angel with violet eyes and a girl with long blond hair and green eyes attached to a cross.

"YOU!?"

All eyes look at Tsukasa and Airi.

"Airi destroy the cross and take the girl somewhere secure!"

"I understand!"

"No, you won't!"

The fallen angel throws a light spear toward Airi but Airi able to dodge the Light spear and move very fast that she already in front of the cross and destroy the cross. Two of three student eyes widen at Airi ability.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!"

The fallen angel repeats it like a chant.

"What the hell are you three doing stop agape and kill the priests!"

The blonde young man and the petite girl start attacking the priest but the young man with short brown hair walk toward the fallen angel. Both of them start talking but Tsukasa unable to hear what they are talking about. Four magic circles appear in front of Tsukasa then shatter. The blonde young man, petite girl and the young man with short brown hair covered by a light and make their attack, defense, reflex, and speed higher for 30 minute. The moment the magic circles shattered a priest tries to attack Tsukasa but the attack parried by Airi using her scythe. She kicks the priest then cut his neck.

~ At the same time ~

[Dragon Booster!]

The jewel in the sacred gear on the brown hair young man makes a bright shine. His sacred gear change shape then he start thrust his fist toward the fallen angel but she dodge the attack easily and throw a light spear to the brown-haired young man but he able to dodge the attack.

"GAH! ALL OF YOU DEVILS ARE ANOYING I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

[Boost!]

Another sound from the jewel in the sacred gear then once again he charge at the fallen angel but dodged again.

"UOOOOOOO!"

The young man charge again at the fallen angel but before he reach the fallen angel a light spear struck on his thigh then another struck at his other thigh.

"GUAAAAA!"

The boy screamed then he grabs the light spear. Smoke start coming out from his hand.

"DIE ALREADY YOU SCUM!"

The fallen angel creates another light spear this one bigger than the last two she throws. She throw the light spear but before it hit the young man with brown hair the light spear drained by the blonde young man sword and at the same time the young man with brown hair pull out both of the light spear.

[Explosion!]

Another sound comes from the jewel. The jewel shine even brighter and the light doesn't cause any harm to the devils. The young man with brown hair take a step forward and blood splashes to the ground then make a posture to punch. He took another one step forward then another one again and again closing the distance between him and the fallen angel. The fallen angel's body shaking and she can't move her body. Fear has consumed her. Unable to think straight, move her body and can't speak like a cornered animal. The brown-haired young man leaking a lot of killing intent it gives the feel of facing a dragon. Now he is in front of her. Only one punch and she will do for he can do it, he want to do it but deep down his heart he can't do it because she is his first girlfriend and his first crush. He can't do it, no he won't do it his heart won't let him do it.

[Reset!]

"HahahaHAHAHAHAHA JUST LIKE I EXPECTED YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRASH"

The fallen angel about to kick the young man with brown hair but The blonde young man and petite already in front of the brown-haired boy and ready to kill her if she touch their friend.

"GAH YOU TRASH STOP BOTHERING ME! LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!"

"Stop it Raynare!"

A man with black hair and golden bangs with 12 jet black wings appear behind her.

"AZAZEL-SAMA!"

"Gah… you are so loud…"

The blonde young man and the petit girl stiffen when they hear the man's name. Then the next thing happen is something that the blonde young man and the petit girl not expected. Azazel slaps Raynare.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Raynare to shocked to answer the question.

"I ask you once again what you think you are doing. Taking someone sacred gear is the same as take the person soul you will only take the girl life and what do you think to carry out by killing Issei Hyoudou? Did you forget what I ask you?"

"B-But Kokabiel-sama said that you will accept me if take her sacred gear and Issei Hyoudou posses a dangerous sacred gear and higher-ups ask me to kill him!"

Azazel eyes widen he never ask such thing and not only that Kokabiel faking his command. Question start appears in his mind. What is Kokabiel trying to carry out? But one thing he quite sure that is Kokabile is a traitor. Then Azazel petted Raynare and smile.

"Thank you."

Now Raynare turn for her eyes to widen. Azazel just say thank you to her. He appreciates her.

"My lord"

Sebastian and Asuka walk toward Tsukasa and Airi beside Sebastian is the male fallen angel, the youngest fallen angel and Kalawarner and beside Asuka are two beautiful women wearing Kuoh academy uniform. One is a woman with a buxom figure, red hair and looks like Sirzechs and the other one is a woman with buxom figure have black hair, violet eyes and tied in a long pony tail. Everyone who just arrives have their eyes widen because the leader of fallen angel is here. Both of the red hair woman and black hair woman prepare their self for a fight.

"There is no need alarmed Rias Gremory and the fight already over… you may take your peerage and leave."

The blonde and petit girl takes Issei Hyoudou to Rias Gremory side and the fallen angels beside Sebastian walk toward Azazel but both of the devils and fallen angels did not leave the place.

"Azazel you better search for Kokabiel and stop whatever his plan is and you need to heal Kalawarner several more time before she can speak properly."

"Speak properly? What do you mean Tsukasa-kun?"

"She just recently able to talk again…"

"What!"

Azazel looks to Kalawarner.

"Why did you not tell me? I would have heal you… and why is the rest of you didn't tell me?"

"It because you always run away and flirting with someone else wife…"

"Uwa… you really mean Tsukasa-kun…"

Anime tears start flowing and the rest of them sweat dropped.

"You should take you job seriously or this kind of thing will repeat again and the meeting will be held in 3 month you know… you better check if there are any fallen angel left in devils or angels area."

Meanwhile the petit girl is thinking. She felt like she knows Tsukasa. The petit girl keeps pondering about it then she look at Sebastian. In instant she remembers Tsukasa then run toward Tsukasa and hugs him.

"Gah… it hurts you know and who are you anyway..."

"… You haven't change. I'm happy." Said the petit girl with a smile on her face.

* * *

AN: I hope you like this chapter and I hope the pace si not too fast if it is too fast please tell me. Thanks for reading (^_^)


	3. AN

So yeah sorry for not updating got problem in RL. This story will be under rewrite. Thank you


End file.
